


The Red Team

by VagaryInNeverland



Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Marvel Red Team, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagaryInNeverland/pseuds/VagaryInNeverland
Summary: Matt Murdock and Peter Parker have apartments next to each other. This is five snapshots of their time as neighbours.
"Matt opened the door, trying to suppress a grin when all his senses helped to paint the picture of his young next door neighbour, Peter Parker, decked out in his Spiderman suit and sprawled clumsily across the floor. He  was constantly amused by him; after figuring out that there was only one other apartment on the floor - which was owned by a blind man - the boy had taken it upon himself to climb up the fire escape without bothering to remove his costume or anything, it’s not like the blind man could possibly ever know."





	1. Chapter 1

Matt heard a loud thump in the hallway and made his way to the door, he knew what –or rather who- it probably was but he always preferred to check, you never knew when an enemy would find out where you lived. Matt opened the door, trying to suppress a grin when all his senses helped to paint the picture of his young next door neighbour, Peter Parker, decked out in his Spiderman suit and sprawled clumsily across the floor. He was constantly amused by him; after figuring out that there was only one other apartment on the floor - which was owned by a blind man - the boy had taken it upon himself to climb up the fire escape without bothering to remove his costume or anything, it’s not like the blind man could possibly ever know. If he was honest with himself, he would probably do the same; he knew the struggle of changing into regular clothes just to get home, particularly if you were injured. He pretended to absently peer around until Peter said.  
“Sorry, Mr Murdock, I tripped over”  
Matt couldn’t help the raise of his eyebrow. This was the seventeenth time this month Peter had used that excuse. The rest of his excuses weren’t exactly stellar either, one time he went as far as to make up an entire story involving a cat attacking him.   
“You tripped again? You know, some people would think it would be the blind man who was frequently tripping over.” Matt teased and he could tell the kid was blushing.  
“Ahaha, yea, sorry Mr Murdock.” The kid laughed, as he slowly stood up, obviously feeling a little sore.  
“Really Peter, how many times, call me Matt.” Matt said with a gentle smile.  
“R-right, yep, M-Matt, got it this time.” Peter stammered and Matt just smiled.   
“Goodnight Peter.” Matt said  
“Night…Matt.” Peter replied and Matt couldn’t help but smirk as he closed his apartment door behind him. Matt still couldn’t decide what to do about Peter’s crush on him; did he let him down, did he go with it or did he just ignore it until it either went away or option 1 or 2 were forced upon him? He liked the kid, he really did, he was smart and funny and he seemed damn attractive plus as he was a superhero if they ever did share their secret identities they would get what the other was going through and be accepting. But Matt was also aware of the age gap, not huge but still noticeable as well as the fact that a relationship between them would surely end in heartbreak and Matt was fairly certain he would end up breaking Peters heart and not the other way around, he never had been very good at relationships. Matt sighed, thoughts for another day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this entire story at like 2am so keep that in mind but I hope you guys like it anyway! I barely ever actually finish writing stuff so when I actually do I almost always post it while nervously regretting that decision for about an hour afterwards.

Matt was just leaving his apartment as Peter was coming up. He was going up the regular stairs which meant he was just Peter Parker right now. He was balancing his keys and a stack of books and art folios that seemed to be for university when his phone rang. He started at the noise, dropping his stuff everywhere. Peter groaned loudly before sighing and answering his phone. Matt paused as the atmosphere in the room changed from frustrated but light to something terrible and sad.   
“W-what? How?” He said and his voice was tiny and fragile. Matt stayed still and silent, he didn’t want Peter to think he was eavesdropping (which he sort of was) but it seemed wrong to continue with his life like whatever news Peter was getting wasn’t important.  
“But she- I thought- she took the medication…she was-they said she had five years at least.” The boy said, his voice breaking painfully. Matt winced as he heard a shaky breath.  
“Y-yes.” Peter mumbled followed by “T-thank you.” It was possibly the most devastating thank you that Matt had ever heard in his life. He tensed slightly, unsure of whether to straight out admit he knew what had happened and offer some comfort, to wait until Peter got inside, to slip back inside or to play dumb and ask Peter if he’s okay. He heard the quick, shaky breaths that sounded almost like an asthma attack. Matt moved to the boys side as his breathing got even quicker.  
“Hey, it’s okay, calm down. It’s just a panic attack, you’re okay.” Matt reassured the boy who clutched his arm like a lifeline as he slowly sunk down to the floor, Matt crouching in front of him. Eventually his breathing evened out and just turned into sobbing and Matt sat down, leaning against the wall as he pulled the boy into him, holding him while he cried. At some point Peter fell asleep and Matt carefully stood up, finding the keys from the floor and unlocking his door. He carried all the groceries in first, quickly putting the cold stuff in the fridge before going back out and very gently picking up Peter. He carried the boy to the bedroom where he gently tucked him in, pausing to stare at him. Peter's eyes were puffy and the area around them was red, tear tracks were dried on his cheeks and the way he was curled up asleep made him look like a child. Matt pulled out his phone, typing in a number.   
“Daredevil?” The voice on the other end asked  
“Hey, Cap. Yea, look, we have a problem. It’s about the kid.I think you need to get down here.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the shortest chapter yet...I probably should have just put them all in the same thing but I didn't. If there are any mistakes just let me know and I'll fix it as soon as I can (I'm terrible at grammar and I don't have anyone to help me edit either because I'm too self-conscious to show anybody I actually know my writing so I'm not great at picking up on my mistakes). Hope you guys enjoy!

Matt was leaning against the wall and waiting. Finally the door opened and Peter came out. Matt was instantly worried. The kids body mass he decreased significantly since the last time he saw him. Peter scowled at him.   
“What do you want?” He asked curtly but his voice lacked any real aggression.  
“Look, kid-” He started earning a glare “Sorry, Peter, I know you think I betrayed you but it wasn’t like that.” Matt said trying (and mostly succeeding) to keep the desperation from his voice.  
“Then what was it like. You lied to me the entire time, you eavesdropped and spied and reported it all to fucking big brother” Peter said but he sounded more hurt than angry  
“I know, shit, I know. But, I know you hate it, but you are still just a kid. You’re only 18 and you’ve been Spiderman for what 3 years? Everyone was worried. It’s not like it was planned, I was already living here and then you moved in. It was a simple and fairly non-intrusive way to keep an eye on you and it was right there.” Matt said  
“You mean…it really was just a coincidence that we live next to each other?” Peter asked suspiciously.   
“I swear it. One day I came out of my apartment and you were moving in next door. As a matter of fact, everyone freaked out that day, we didn’t know where you were moving to and we were worried we’d lose track of you. And then there you were.” Matt admits and Peter stays silent for a moment  
“Fine, I’m still annoyed but fine.” Peter finally said and Matt couldn’t help the way the corners of his lips twitched upwards.


	4. Chapter 4

Matt came out of the elevator and felt his heart twist in his chest. A man, about the same age as Matt had Peter pushed up against the wall and was kissing him passionately. Peter noticed him and paused the kiss with huge eyes, flushing red as he tried to look like he hadn’t been caught making out. Matt had the decency to look away for a moment while Peter composed himself, the other man pulling away and turning to face Matt politely.  
“Hey Matt…you…erm…you won’t tell the others, right?” Peter asked and Matt felt an irrational and immature urge to ignore him or play on the whole ‘sorry I’m blind, what are you talking about’ thing.  
“Course not.” Matt said with a strained smile. The man glanced from Peter to Matt.  
“He’s the neighbour then?” The man asked and Peter nodded.  
“Oh, yeah, sorry. Wade this is Matt Murdock, Matt this is Wade Wilson.” Peter said and Matt reached out a hand which Wade shook. Matt frowned slightly at the feeling of the man’s skin, he hadn’t been able to make sense of what his other senses were telling him until then, Wade was covered in bumps of some sort.  
“Uh…we should probably be…erm…heading inside” Peter said awkwardly after a moment of silence and Matt tried not to wince at the implication. It appears Peter had gotten over his crush. He wasn’t sure yet, he hadn’t spent enough time with them but he was fairly certain they were dating and had been a while. Matt couldn’t even hold out the vain hope that Peter was doing it to make Matt jealous or he would have met them a lot earlier and judging by the keys in the door it hadn’t exactly been purposeful kissing in the hallway in the hope Matt would come home. Matt nodded politely as he turned for his own room ignoring the giggle he heard from the other side of Peter’s now closed door. He wondered if things might’ve been different if he had acted on his feelings earlier. Matt shook his head, Peter was happy and that was the most important thing, besides, it really could never have worked out, he could just feel that they would have crashed and burned, probably taking each other out in the process. Matt lay down on his bed, trying to shut out his thoughts of Peter which was exactly when Peter’s breathy moans began to sound through the walls. Matt cursed quietly, why the walls in this were cursed place so thin and why their apartments were exact mirror copies was beyond him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Matt missed his chance and thus the unrequited love tag on this story was born. Hope you guys liked this chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Matt paused with his key in the door, glancing over to Peter’s apartment. He felt a stab of pain in his chest. He gingerly walked towards it, pushing the partially door open wider. He paused when he saw Wade, Peter’s boyfriend, sitting in the middle of the floor. Should he leave or stay? Just as Matt started to back away as silently as he could Wade spoke.  
“You love –loved– him too, didn’t you?” He asked and Matt paused, feeling guilty.  
“It’s okay, I always knew. I’m sorry; I know sometimes it hurt to see us together.” Wade said softly. Matt walked in and sat down next to him.  
“You’re much more perceptive than most people.” Matt said and Wade smiled sadly  
“That’s what he always used to say” Wade said, his voice thick “Always ranted about how if people actually got to know me they’d- they’d see how awesome I was.”   
“He always saw the best in everyone. Sometimes I think he saw too much good.” Matt said, he knows Peter saw more good in him than he could ever really have, he thinks it’s probably the same with Wade. In fact, Peter was possibly the only truly good person in the world, Matt couldn’t help but think.  
“I didn’t deserve him, knew it from the start. Nobody deserves him. When I said that he laughed, said if he deserves that much then he deserves to be happy and that since I make him happy, therefore he deserves me. Never quite got that logic but he did and that was all that mattered.” Wade said and wiped away a few tears “I was gonna propose you know, had the ring and everything, he was supposed to meet me for dinner that night, I had the whole thing planned.” Wade said and Matt noticed the little box Wade was holding tightly, a ring box. Matt closed his eyes tightly, trying not to think about everything he had left to do, all the life he had left to live.  
“He would’ve said yes.” Matt offered, knowing it wasn’t enough. Wade’s smile faltered as he gave way to sobs. Matt wrapped an arm around him. They stayed like that for a while until Wade had calmed and Matt finally broke the silence  
“We should…we should probably leave. His funeral starts soon.” He said and Wade nodded as they stood up. Wade trailed out of the room numbly, twisting the ring in between his fingers. 

Matt took one last look at the apartment before he closed the door for the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! I didn't mean to kill Peter off, I didn't even want to...it just happened. Well, i hope you guys enjoyed the story, please leave comments or kudos of bookmarks (especially comments, I love hearing what people thought, even if it's criticism). Oh, and I know Christmas is still 23 days away but I'm totally obsessed so MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!


End file.
